The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to coupling a cable to a socket on an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
IHSs typically include a chassis having a plurality of sockets for accepting connectors that are coupled to cables in order to couple the cables to the IHS. For example, the IHS chassis will typically includes a socket which is operable to accept a Registered Jack-45 (RJ-45) connector that is coupled to a Category 5 (CAT5) cable in order to couple the IHS to a Local Area Network (LAN) such as, for example, an Ethernet. The coupling of these connectors to the sockets raises a number of issues.
The connectors typically include a release member that is resiliently coupled to a connector base. A securing surface is included on the release member. With the connector engaging the socket, the securing surface engages a socket wall in order to secure the connector in the socket. The release member must then be manually deflected from a rest position in order to disengage the securing surface from the socket wall in order to remove the connector from the socket. If the cable is pulled without manually deflecting the release member from the rest position, the connector will not disengage from the socket until the release member breaks, resulting in a connector which may no longer be secured in the socket.
Conventional solutions to solve this problem include replacing the release member with a magnetic connection. In that situation, the connector and the chassis each include magnets, and the force from the magnetic attraction between the magnets secures the connector in the socket. When the cable is pulled with sufficient force, the force from the magnetic attraction between the magnets may be overcome and the connector disengaged from the socket. However, this solution increases costs and is limited by the stacking tolerances between the motherboard based socket, which the connector engages, and the chassis back panel, which the magnet engages.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide for coupling a cable to a socket absent the disadvantages found in the prior methods discussed above.